


Secrets

by BeneatheMask



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneatheMask/pseuds/BeneatheMask
Summary: Behind watertight bulkhead door, a fate worse than death awaited.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beloved P5 roleplay group who dared me the plot (again). I'm sorry that Black Mask's outfit has so many straps everyone wants to see me put them to goooood use.

“Goro. Akechi Goro, up.”

“…”

“Wake him.”

A bucket of cold water was violently splashed onto the unconscious form of... himself, upon his own order. Or rather, the unconscious _real_ version of him. Oh how Akechi fucking hates that absolutely objective description.

This fucking puppet, stirring awake slowly like a rag doll in heavy chains in front of him. Disgustingly weak, such a failure. No, in his dictionary, this sorry excuse of an existence cannot be any more real than he is. 

“Welcome back.”

Akechi unceremoniously greeted his identical in torn-up black and purple battle suit.

\---

Everything hurt. Goro couldn’t fathom how even pitch-black darkness of death can be this painful. He reckoned he had gone to hell and the punishments had already started, then. Deserving.

Do demons greet sinful condemned souls like this? With water? Not fire? Either way if this is what he would have to endure for eternity until some God on high decides to call for his reincarnation, if any, Goro would rather face it the sooner the better.

Thus, his heavy eyelids lifted. The demon stood facing Goro, once his vision cleared enough to make out the shapes, was one worse than those of Hell themselves.

“You... _y o u_.”

\---

Akechi rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, yet his voice came out ever so even.  
  
“Yes. Me. If you understand anything about our Captain at all this shouldn't even be a surprise, puppet.” He said with head tilted to the side, boringly. “And I strongly suggest you stop struggling, _Crow_. You can't use your hands for ripping off your mask anyway. Besides, I have it here.”  
  
He held out his left hand as a signal for a black, pointy helmet to be placed in his grasp, gave it a sarcastic weighing, even went so far as fitting it onto his own skull before taking off and handed it back with visible disdain.  
  
“Won't break it. Captain's order. He said you can still be of use up until the Election after all.”

\---

Ok, so he's not dead, disappointingly enough. But the ship’s standing and his cognitive double being here saying words, meaning Akira and the Thieves were either already dead, or still roaming this Palace looking for the treasure. Guess there is only one way to find out.  
  
“Why didn't you kill me. I betrayed them. If you're nearly as smart as the name I so kindly share with you you should just get rid of me and start spending time preventing _them_ from reaching Shido's heart. I'm sure _Captain_ would be more worried about himself than the fate of his assass—"  
  
A sudden blow to the side of his skull stopped him mid-sentence and Goro saw stars.

\---

Akechi rubbed the soft part of his palm that accidentally got pinched by the gun grip and the prisoner’s head as the two came colliding with a crushing sound. He calmly watched the puppet groggily rose again.  
  
“Hm... Apologies for losing my cool. It's not my fault your hidden wrath is so damn obvious that He ended up making me this way. Have you fool not learned a thing? Are you really so naive to think that _He_ would let you roam the Metaverse alone like an unleashed dog? You have always been watched, Goro. And they...”  
  
He pulled out a tablet-sized screen, on it were windows and windows of live surveillance footage. In one of them, eight members of the Phantom Thieves, alive and running along what seemed to be a corridor below the Engine room.  
  
“They also have always been watched, through you.” Akechi sneered. “Oh, He knows. The Captain knows very well how far foolish teenagers would go to save a fallen teammate. And you, with your ambiguous relationship with Kurusu Akira, will lure them here _yourself_. Less work for me… _Bring him!_”  
  
He shrieked the order to the guarding shadows nearby who complied instantly. They violently yanked the chains off the wall, dragging the injured and kicking boy to the ground, quickly brought him to kneeling position with his bloodied, soaking wet head pressed onto the dirty floor.

When the victim was fully subdued, Akechi took a step forward to place the still-playing tablet at his feet, right in front of the other's eyes. He knelt down next to the screen, dead eyes scanned a now very miserable looking Black Mask. He saw a faintest flicker of fear, it made his lips curled.  
  
“I want you to watch them. In turn, they will watch you.” He patted the other’s cheek and moved away when Goro attempted to bite, standing up.

\---

“Everyone, please, clear the area. Find the closest safe room. I can handle this…”  
  
Even through the loudspeakers’ static, Goro could feel a slight tremble in his secret lover’s voice no matter how authoritative and composed Joker tried to sound. Maybe he had imagined it, but right when the other Thieves disappeared from sight, Joker’s urgent tone became apparent.  
  
“Crow! Crow… _Goro_, can you hear me? Look at me, look at the screen. I need you to hang on, wait for me. I will come get you. We’ll get out of here just please be strong, ok?”  
  
If only Akira hadn’t used his real name, if only he hadn’t lowered his voice in such desperate manner with eyes bored directly into the camera like that, like he was trying to look into Goro’s eyes, trying to calm him with those soulful, deeply gray irises.  
  
Something inside the brunette broke like an overflowing dam.  
  
“Joker…” he choked. “Akira, don’t take them here. You need to leave. It’s a tra— AGH!”  
  
Another sharp pull on Goro’s strained shoulder blades, he heard the cognitive laugh.

\---

“What’s wrong, puppet? Go on with your shabby little speech. Actually, never mind, I prefer your screams much better.” Akechi pulled the tie a tad tighter and stood up to briefly examine his own handy work.  
  
Black Mask’s bicep straps are now linked together, binding his arms behind his back in a position that must have been very uncomfortable, if not painful.  
  
“Tch tch tch. Naughty boy. Your costume is kinkily convenient, you know that? Look at all these belts and straps and this whole shiny leather bodysuit.” He booted Goro’s rib cage.

The puppet had no choice but coughed and curled up in a lewd pose with his chest on the floor, knees dug into the ground with his ass up. It was making Akechi all giddy, but the pose was short-lived. Stubborn kid indeed, in any other situation Akechi would have been proud.  
  
“What does it feel like stripping away that stupid princely outfit of yours? Liberating? You know you’re not even half a shade as white and clean, right?”  
  
He knelt down next to Goro’s battered face again, grabbing his chin and forced him to look into the camera where the Thieves were shown running again, with their pathetic leader shouting commands left and right when herds after herds of shadows ambushed them.  
  
“Did he know?” Akechi whispered, his lips gave the other’s ear a phantom brush.

\---

Goro’s worst fears were all coming to life in front of him. He did not want to watch his friends die for him here. The friends whom he betrayed, the lover whom he cheated. The lover who, up until this point, hadn’t even known he was being cheated on.  
  
He twisted his head out of the cognitive’s grip to no avail, finding tears stinging the corner of his eyes when he realized what the bastard was going for. He knew exactly what kind of sickening, distorted version of him his father could think up anyway. He has helped Shido created this monster, after all.  
  
“DID. HE. KNOW?”  
  
The cognitive’s bellow was so close to his ears Goro flinched, and slowly shook his head, unable to look at the screen again, where the Thieves have won over some guards and were now gathering in what seems like a clearing, looking up to watch the event forcefully broadcasted to them. Goro could feel those widened eyes beneath the masks bore into his face when he heard Joker’s soft voice.  
  
“Goro… What is he talking about?”

\---

Akechi’s hysterical laughter escalated as he stared at the Phantom Thieves leader through the screen.  
  
“Oh. _Oh?_ You really do not know? You do not _know_ what your fuck toy has been doing behind your back? My God, you are either naive, or this cockroach is so good at being two-faced that even I couldn’t fathom.”  
  
The non-existent hilarity of the situation died down, replaced by pure sinister intent.  
  
“Enough talk. You want to know the _real_ Akechi Goro? I can show you.” He pulled out a pocket knife and bent down to snip a perfect vertical cut across striped fabric, from the middle of Black Mask’s spine to right a few inches below the waist belt.  
  
“I will _SHOW_ you what he is capable of in Captain’s eyes.” He knelt between Goro’s knees, kicked his thighs apart, reached down with both gloved hands and _ripped_ the fabric into two, exposing his victim.  
  
“Are you wondering why I know how to do all this? Did you ever _think_ you might not be the only one who can be _rough_ with him, Joker? Oh, I’m sure you would never hurt him for real. But I will, Joker. I WILL. Because _THIS_. IS WHAT. CAPTAIN. HAS BEEN DOING. TO _US_.”  
  
He screamed every word, matching each with his actions of securing Goro’s leg straps to his thigh garters on both sides.  
  
“When I said I would do anything for Captain, did you think it was just because I was willing to kill for him? Oh no no, it gets better than that. It gets _sicker_ than that. THIS. IS WHAT. AKECHI GORO. HAS BEEN HIDING. FROM YOU!”

\---

Goro fought and fought, using any move to flip over on his bound arms, or at least to keep his weaker parts inaccessible to the assailant, but the cognitive was too strong. It seemed the guards didn’t need orders to act anymore either, they just mechanically came over to pin him down, the louder his copy version was shrieking. Before he knew it, cool air hit his no-longer covered back.  
  
“No no no no no… Akira, look away! Please!”  
  
He knew what was coming. The more he fought, the rougher Shido would always take him. Why would it be any different with the man’s imaginary edition of him. Despite the knowledge, Goro couldn’t stop his instinctive futile struggling. And it hurt. Oh _hell_ did it _hurt_, like it always had been, doing this, with Shido Masayoshi.  
  
Goro’s screams resonated the confined space, echoed off metal walls. It wasn’t until several thrusts later that he saw the Thieves started running again out the corner of his blurry, tear-filled vision. Akira was shouting something, but Goro couldn’t hear anymore over the blinding pain. Just like the way he could never really hear Akira, ever, over Shido’s presence in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap! I have no idea what that was or where the heck it came from, but I would still be giggly all day if you would kindly leave a comment on how you feel! XD
> 
> Please check out my other work, I promise it sucks much less than this one.
> 
> I'm on discord BeneatheMask#9794 or Twitter @AlexNguyen0605 if anyone wants to stay connected!


End file.
